


Moving

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: Deltarune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: The move into a new town
Kudos: 5





	Moving

The dark blue pickup truck drove down the long road that went around the mountain, following a large green van that read 'WE'Move'all Vans' - within the two skeletons sat in silence.

A smaller older skeleton, he had a frozen grin on his jaw however the deep frown and empty sockets, gave away his displeased mood- he shifts gears to gain some speed when the van in front started going downhill.

In the passenger's seat, another taller skeleton sat. The younger was purposely turned away from the driver- he had his arms crossed and leaning on the open window, with his jaw resting on them. He had a miserable expression on his features.

Sans blinks- his eyelights came into existence as he saw the town through the forest that surrounds it. Their new home.

"*look papyrus. nice ay?" Sans spoke up for the first time in hours, his frown lifting.

Papyrus did not bother looking, he made a small 'huff' noise but just remained to gaze out the window. Sans glances away from the road for a split second, looking out Papyrus's window side. That was the mountain, there was nothing nut a rocky slope.

Sans resisted the need to sigh. He really was not good with teenagers. Kids he didn't mind, adults he could deal with, but moody teens. He would rather have a toothache.

Sans frown deeply once more. He was going to have to put up with this for the next couple of years-until Papyrus was eighteen... he took one hand off the wheel and run it down his face.

Why did he have to agree to take care of Papyrus? Sans's thoughts returned to a month ago.

There were others who could have dealt with him. His other brothers. ..However, their father had been very wealthy and left everything to his youngest son; Papyrus.

There had not only been a fight between brothers, but their father's brothers also stepped in, claiming guardianship over the youth. Some of his father's sons, his cousins, also began coming- all saying that Papyrus was better off with them.

After the reading of the will at his father's oversized manor, Sans had simply gone to his room- leaving Papyrus's fate in the hands of the lawyers that were present.

When the morning came, they were still arguing with each other. Sans had enough. Without thinking he stepped in front of all his younger brothers, his uncles, and cousins- telling them to shut out or get out.

Sans then told the lawyers he was going to care for Papyrus; this caused everyone to jump to their feet and speak at once. The lawyers hushed them this time. There was a hidden part of the will that was to be revealed only if Sans came forward.

It seemed that their father had wanted Sans to take Papyrus, but only if he announced it first.

This causes a round of surprise sounds- everyone knew that Sans and his father did not get on. Not only that Sans never had a mate, so had no offspring. And then there was the twenty-two-year difference between them. Sans was forty-eight, while Papyrus was just sixteen, that was a big gap and things were very different from how he was raised.

"*listen. papyrus." Sans starts lightly, never taking his eyes off the road now, there was no sign that his brother heard him but he continues, "i know things seem rough at the moment. with ya pops dying and all. then the new town. new home. new school. and there's that thing with ya ma... er... welp. er. look. things will get better. ya make friends. lots and lots of new friends. and be so popular ya won't even know what to do with yaself. k? and be busy with school stuff.. ya a bit behind. but i'll help ya out with whatever ya need. k?"

Sans fell silent once more, he quickly glances over for a moment- staring at the back of Papyrus's skull for a moment. He turns his eyelights back to the road. In the distance the sun was going down- the sky was alive with many colours of blues, navy, reds, pinks and yellows, and in different hues. The first star was trying to peek through as the darkness overtook the light.  
Sans smiles a little. The place was beautiful, the photographs he saw before buying did not do it justice.

Sans thought went back, thoughts of Papyrus's mother. The woman had been insane- had murdered their father and was trying to kill when she was found. So moving out of the manor he was almost lost of his at, was for the best. Sans also thought moving out of the city completely might be good for Papyrus. The youth had gotten into a bad crowd it seemed.

Sans glances over again, the sad pouty teen had been through a lot. Hopefully, hopefully, Papyrus would grow into a good adult.

Sans had spoken to one of the teachers at the school, explaining everything to her, she seemed very understanding over the phone... he was actually looking forward to meeting her.

Sans sees the 'welcome to town' sign.

There was a lot of work to be been. Sans wanted to give Papyrus a taste of real life- since he came from a place where everything was done for him; Sans had bought a little house, big enough for just the two of them, a store, where his brother could work part-time and keep him out of trouble and would give him some responsible.

Sans had been planning on retiring from his career as a head of department science, at fifty-five, he was a little early- so if Papyrus does plan to leave town at eighteen, he would have a little home with a small income.

The surrounding area had become built up with houses- Sans turns slightly, checking to see if there were any reactions from Papyrus. The teen had already made his feelings clear about the move... and how he felt about Sans.

"I DO NOT WISH TO MOVE! I HAVE FRIENDS HERE! MY HOME IS FINE! I DO NOT CARE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED! CAN YOU NOT JUST MOVE IN?! WHY NOT? I DO NOT UNDERSTAND! I HATE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY! YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER! MY FATHER HATED YOU! HE IS MY FATHER NOT YOURS! PLEASE! PLEASE LET ME STAY! I BELONG HERE!! I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU!"

'*yep. the next couple of years are gonna be great...' Sans thinks as he watches the van in front pull up next to a house, Sans pulls the wheel and turns the tuck so it was parked just in front of the van.

"*welp. this is it." Sans says as he turns off the engine, he glances over to Papyrus, "what do you two think?"

"I HATE IT!" Papyrus announces as straightens in his seat, then taking off his seatbelt he grabs a backpack next to him- opening the door he climbs out with ease.

Sans simply watch as the teen slams the door and heads towards the front door- where he flops against the wall next to the door and gets out his iPhone. Shaking his head the older skeleton turns to his side, the tuck was a three seat and between them was his loyal companion.

"*that went well. ay dog?" Sans mumbles as he reaches over and gathers Dog into his arms, then he opens his side and slid out carefully, as the tuck was high off the ground.

Sans places Dog onto the ground and made his way over to the truck driver, who was waiting for him to direct them on where to put everything.  
Sans halts.

Frowning he glances around into the dark woodlands next to his home- there was a shadowy figure. Sans merely stood to study it, until he realizes it is another youth. A fleshly monster with a green jumper with a yellow line running around it.

The youth came silently out of the shadows, the truck monster turns over his shoulder, to see why his client had suddenly stopped. He to see this strange monster.

Sans blinks as he suddenly sees another image- the youth slits into two; one with a kind smile with flowers in their hair... the other... was an insane one, covered in dust- He sees one with their out as if ready for a hug, while one he sees them marching forward, with something sharp in their hands.

The skeleton takes a step back.

Reality set in.

Sans remains completely motionless as the odd monster walks on by, he could feel a cool sweat wash over him- however, they showed him no signs of acknowledgment.

Sans spun around, not wanting them behind him. But they continued on down the road.

"COMIC SANS!" Papyrus calls, he sounded angry, "YOU HAVE THE KEYS!"

"*er... coming." Sans replies, he hurries to the door and taking out his keys, he opens the door, "papyrus. ya can have the first pick of the rooms."

Papyrus walks in without word, he went to the first door up the stairs and like with the tuck door, slams it as hard as he could.

Sans goes back to the truck driver who was going to give him a hand, even if it was now completely dark out.  
"*heh. kids these days." Sans says feeling uncomfortable, "thanks for ya help and all."

The removal guy just smiled and goes to the back of the truck, on reaching there, he climbs up and with a mighty push upwards, the doors rattled open. Within were his belongings.


End file.
